Emails
by FluffySpook
Summary: Harry and Ruth share a few emails when they should be working. One-shot. Bit pointless.


_**Random one-shot as a result of being wide awake at 4:30am.**_

_**NOTE - I had a serious problem with and the layout of this fic. Everytime I tried to sort out a seperation marker for each email (whether that be underscores, stars etc) it wouldn't save them atall. Sorry but I've had to use the underline thingy.

* * *

**_

_From: H. Pearce_

_To: R. Evershed_

_8:12am_

Hi Ruth,

I got a call last night from the HS asking me to attend a meeting early this morning before you or the team got onto the Grid. It's turned out to be a hell of a lot longer than I thought it would, and this is my first chance I've had to contact you.

I don't know when we'll finish, but if you could just tell the others I'll be back as soon as possible I'd really appreciate it, thanks.

Harry

* * *

_From: R. Evershed_

_To: H. Pearce_

_8:14am_

Hi Harry,

Thank god! I was beginning to worry about you. Your phone's been off?

Ok will do. Is everything alright over there? A meeting critical to national security no doubt.

Ruth

* * *

_From: H. Pearce_

_To: R. Evershed_

_8:17am_

Phone's been on silent. Even if I'd heard it I wouldn't have been able to answer. Sorry.

Yes indeed it is a matter critical to national security. The man we picked up last month, William Homes, has turned out to be somewhat more of a problem than I first anticipated. You were right when you said we shouldn't have released him.

H

* * *

_From: R. Evershed_

_To: H. Pearce_

_8:19am_

Harry when will you learn I'm ALWAYS right; I'm a woman.

What kind of problem?

R

* * *

_From: H. Pearce_

_To: R. Evershed _

_8:20am_

You weren't right about the coffee the other day - I told you the pot was empty!

A problem that involves the Turkish government. Somewhere along the Turkish and Bulgarian border, Holmes has been organising illegal immigrant truck smuggling. And because I let him out of the country, I partly assume responsibility for that. Apparently.

H

* * *

_From: R. Evershed_

_To: H. Pearce_

_8:26am_

Tea is better for you anyway, full of anti-oxidants. Or even better, green tea; helps lower your blood sugar and cholesterol etc.

Homes is involved in illegal immigration? How the hell did we miss that? I hope your neck's not on the line with this one Harry. I'm guessing you're shut in a room with a lot of angry people? What a way to start a Monday morning. I'll pray for you if you like.

R

* * *

_From: H. Pearce_

_To. R. Evershed_

_8:31am_

Are you suggesting I need to watch my cholesterol? Been looking at my health review have you? Guessing things aren't too tense on the Grid today then!

My necks not on the line, no; most of these people don't know who I am, though that doesn't seem to be stopping the fact that they obviously feel compelled to shout at me. Never liked the bloody Turks anyway.

H

* * *

_From: R. Evershed_

_To: H. Pearce_

_8:35am_

Well, as you've mentioned it - yes, I have had a quick browse through your health review as you're not here. Tut tut Harry.

So how long is this meeting going to go on for? You're obviously not in it now if you're emailing me.

R

* * *

_From: H. Pearce_

_To: R. Evershed_

_8:37am_

How the hell did you get hold of my health review!

I don't know, sorry. Shouldn't be too long now though. The caffeine kick's stating to ebb on everyone I think.

H

* * *

_From: R. Evershed_

_To: H. Pearce_

_8:39am_

If I can hack into foreign security systems I don't see how acquiring your health review is any more impressive. It's all on file I'm afraid. Bloody good job I did too - have you even read it yourself?

R

* * *

_From: H. Pearce_

_To: R. Evershed_

_8:41am_

I probably glanced over it a few months ago, yes.

H

* * *

_From: R. Evershed_

_To: H. Pearce_

_8:42am_

Well perhaps you should glance over it again unless you want to die next week.

R x

* * *

_From: H. Pearce_

_To: R. Evershed _

_8:43am_

Can't help but notice you put a kiss at the end of that reply Ruth...

H

* * *

_From: R. Evershed_

_To: H. Pearce_

_8:45am_

Dammit.

So? What's wrong with a friendly little kiss. Everyone does it.

R XX

* * *

_From: H. Pearce_

_To: R. Evershed_

_8:46am_

I don't.

H

* * *

_From: R. Evershed_

_To: H. Pearce_

_8:47am_

Maybe you should.

R x

* * *

_From: H. Pearce_

_To: R. Evershed_

_8:48am_

I wouldn't kiss people in real life when I finished speaking to them.

As it's you.

H xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

_From: R. Evershed_

_To: H. Pearce_

_8:50am_

No need to be sarcastic Harry.

Thank you anyway. This is an awfully long break you've had from the meeting..?

R x

* * *

_From: H. Pearce_

_To: R. Evershed_

_8:52am_

I was wondering when you'd bring that up.

H xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

_From: R. Evershed_

_To: H. Pearce_

_8:53am_

Harry? Where are you?

* * *

_From: H. Pearce_

_To: R. Evershed_

_8:54am_

Turn around.

H xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

_**LOL what a load of nonesense. Reviews mean the world! :) **_


End file.
